With Love, Mom: An AAR Anthology Story
by Cranelove
Summary: Kimberly writes a letter to her daughter Elizabeth Trini Oliver


Title: With Love, Mom: An AAR Anthology Story

Author: Mili

Rating: K

Author's Note: This is an anthology story based on the Always a Ranger universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sue me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun.

Summary: Kimberly writes a letter to her daughter Elizabeth Trini Oliver

_With Love, Mom: An AAR Anthology Story_

_By: Mili_

Kim Hart-Oliver was lying on the couch of her living room holding a piece of paper in one hand and caressing her big belly with the other. She's eight months pregnant now. It's a baby girl. Everything in her life is happy now but she is crying; she couldn't stop the tears when she re-read the letter that she just had written. She started reading the letter a second time:

_"March 7, 2007 _

_Hi Elizabeth Trini, It's mommy. I know that you're not born yet but your father and I have already picked out your name. Elizabeth for Tommy's mother middle name, your grandmother, she is a great person, you are going to love her when you know her, I know she is going to spoil you so much. Trini for my best friend, you won't see her but she will be with you because she was such a good person that God made her an angel. She is taking care of all us from heaven now and she is going to be your guardian angel. I'm going to tell you everything about her, don't worry. _

_I haven't had good experiences writing letters but I wanted to write this one. I need to tell you this and I'm planning to tell you this same thing every single moment after you're here with us. Since the moment the doctor said that I was pregnant I've been telling you these things, and while I know I'll tell you them during your life, if you're as forgetful as your father (you will see it) I thought it would be better if you have it in a letter. _

_You don't know what your father and I have gone through, all the experiences we have had to live through to get to this moment. We have had happy, sad, lonely, dangerous moments (I will let you your father tell you those stories). We lost each other for a while but our hearts found the way back to one another and we couldn't be happier. That's what I thought. Years ago God sent us what I thought was a gift but actually it was a lesson. A lesson that made us stronger and helped us to become closer. I couldn't believe that was possible but it did. We learned that lesson and then God sent the best gift of life, you… Elizabeth Trini Oliver. You don't know what you have already brought to our lives, even when you aren't born yet, but I can already picture how it will be when you're will be here with us. Your father is so happy; I know he is going to spoil you. But don't think I'm not planning on spoiling you too. _

_I'm writing this letter because I want to tell you that your father and I love you with everything in our hearts. Since the moment that you were made we've loved you. We are going to love you no matter what, forever. I know it is going to be hard at first. We have never been parents before, but I promise that we are going to try our best to help you to become a great person. We're going to be by your side every time you need us and even when you can't see us you will always have us in your heart. Sometimes it might seem to you that we're being bad parents, or that we're too strict or controlling, but remember that we only want the best for you and sometimes parents know better than their children, even if it doesn't seem that way. Please keep that in mind and don't get too upset with us. No matter what, we will always do everything for you out of love. _

_I want you to smile every day, a single smile can bring light to life and it's a perfect gift to others. Try to smile no matter what. And try to get a smile from others. It will bring good things for you too. _

_I want you to have dreams, never stop dreaming. No matter how impossible they seem to be, if you try really hard you can get anything in life. We are going to be there to support you. _

_You are lucky because you are going to have so many people around you that you won't ever feel alone. _

_I want you to make mistakes. I know what you're probably thinking, but you will learn from your mistakes. Those lessons will bring you happy moments and happy times. Always remember when a door closes another opens. _

_I want you to talk to us every time that you need us. Don't be afraid to ask or say what you feel. Your father and I will always listen to you and try to help you. _

_I want you to learn to cry, laugh, to get upset, get sad, because those are the feelings that make you human. Those emotions will give you a heart. You are going to have a good heart. I can feel it. _

_I want you to love; love your parents, love your family, love your friends, love people, love life. Love is the greatest feeling in life; I know it and I want you to have these wonderful gifts. _

_I'm going to give you this letter at the perfect time. That time when you need to remember that your father and I love you no matter what, always did and we are going to love you all your life because you are a part of us, of our heart. I promise that we are going to give you the same happiness that you brought into our life. _

_Keep this letter close to you and if you feel alone just read it and remember us. _

_With Love, _

_Mom"_

Kim began crying again. She couldn't help thinking that there's a life growing inside of her. A life made from love... the love that she and Tommy share, and now they are going to share it with that little person that they had created. After everything that had happened to them in the past, there is light in her future, in their future, brought by this precious child. She is so scared and she knows Tommy is too but all they have to do is stay together, work together, be together…

Because together they can do anything.

End-


End file.
